Kemalangan Sasuke Eh?
by Sa CherryBlossom
Summary: Apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura?


Kemalangan Sasuke Eh?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+ maybe?  
Genre : Humor?  
Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, dll. Don'T LiKE DoN't REad..

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas tapi juga tidak luas XD, terdapat dua he- ehh maksudnya manusia yang sedang melakukan kegiatan masing masing dengan sibuknya. Lebih tepatnya, hanya sang laki - laki yang sibuk.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura. "Hn" gumam Sasuke padat, singkat, dan ga jelas XD. " Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura lebih keras. "Hn", jawab Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN" teriak Sakura sambil melempar bantal.

BRUAKKK... "Apasih Saku?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa terganggu. Sakura pun diam sedangkan Sasuke membaca novelnya lagi.

( Readers : Sejak kapan Sasuke suka baca novel. Author : Sejak jadian denganku XD #ditipuk Sakura).

"Hm.. Hm.. HUEEEEEE" tangis Sakura kencang. "Hei hei, ada apa sih", heran Sasuke sambil kelabakan menenangkan Sakura. Tetapi Sakura malah menangis kencang, "HUEEEE, HUEEE". Dan anehnya lagi dia memegangi perutnya? Ada apa gerangan. Jangan tanya, karena authorpun tidak tau.

( Readers : Kamu yang buat ceritanya, ga tau alurnya! -_-.. Author : Oh iya, author lupa. Makasih ya dah ngingetin author *author stress )

Sasuke pun bertanya, "Kamu sakit perut ya?"... "GAKKKK HUEEE", seru Sakura keras. Baru kali ini saudara saudara # halah lebay, seorang UCHIHA SASUKE yang mempunyai ego setinggi langit ketujuh kelabakan, ya KELABAKAN.

Catat itu baik baik. Catat itu.. Catat itu.. Catat itu...

( Readers : Catat itu catat itu, sekali aja kaleee~~ Author : Suka suka dong, yang buat ceritanya sapa? Wekk :P )

Ok, lupakan pembicaraan seorang author stress yaitu saya sendiri bersama readers tadi, sekarang kembali ke tangtop ehh maksudnya laptop ehh maksudnya cerita.

"Kenapa sih Saku?", heran Sasuke. "Hikzzz..", Sakura mulai berhenti menangis. "Hikzz... aku.." lanjut Sakura. "Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sebenarnya hikzz... Sasuke-kun jangan marah ya, hikzzz" ujar Sakura. "Hn" jawab Sasuke yang sok cool #ditipuk pake novel.

"Aku... aku.." ujar Sakura gantung di- ehhh maksudnya ujar Sakura menggantung.. Iya menggantung..

( Readers : Ngapa he Thor? Author : Nama baru ya...! Enggak tadi aku dipelototin hantu rambut pink. Readers : Suka suka dong... Hantu pink.. Author : Ne, siapa lagi kalau bukan SAKURA.. KABURRR #nari nari gaje karena ga kena sandal jepit maut, keropos, jebol Sakura wwkwkwk )

Ahh~ dari tadi si readers ngajak ngomong mulu..~ Kapan ceritanya mulai kalo gini -_- ... Udah ah balik ke story aja dehh~.

"Jadi kamu kenapa Sak?" tanya Sasuke masih penasaran. "Hikkzz.. Janji jangan marah hikzz" tanya Sakura. "Hn" sahut Sasuke. "Hn tu artinya apa hikzz.." tanya Sakura. "Iya, iya. Jadi kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kepo XD. "Aku.. sebenarnya aku itu...", ujar Sakura. "Iya, kamu tu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku... Aku... Lapar Sasuke-kun.. hikzz" jawab Sakura.  
Terlihat saudara-saudara, Messi membawa bola dan ahh sayang sekali tendangannya kali ini sedikit meleset..

( Readers : Woii thor, situ kan lagi cerita, ngapa malah ngomentari sepak bola. Author : Sabar tak ye, sate maduranye mau jadi tak ye. Readers : WOII~ AUTHOR EDAN #nipuk pake Iphone 5 )

Ok.. ok... Bisa kita lihat muncul 7 perempatan di sudut dahi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sang ayam #ditipuk pake tas. "JADI KAU DARI TADI MENGGANGGUKU KARENA LAPAR HAH?" marah Sasuke 10000000 % OOC.

"Hikzz... NEEE... habis, kupanggil Sasuke-kun tapi gak nyahut hikzz... Aku kan mau ngajak makan hikzz" ungkap Sakura. "Hah, ya sudah sana pesan makanan lah" ucap Sasuke. "Tapi aku gak bawa uang" ungkap Sakura memasang wajah polos. "Hn, biar aku yang bayar" kata Sasuke. "Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. "Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Authorrr~" panggil Sakura. "Yo... Ada apa Sak?" tanya Author. "Mau makan gak? Mumpung dibayarin Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke? Ia mendelik pada Sakura. Melihat perubahan mimik Sasuke, authorpun berkata, "Tenang Sas, aku ga bakal pesan banyak-banyak". "Iya, Sasuke-kun sendiri mau apa?" tanya Sakura. "Ga usah" jawab Sasuke. "Ya udah, ke bawah yuk Thor.." ajak Sakura. "Sip" Authorpun setuju. Siapa sih kalo di kasih makan gratis ga setuju?

Di bawah

Sakura pun memulai memencet nomor yang dituju lalu memesan, "Halo? Mas saya mau pesan. Ga usah banyak banyak kok! Ya! Saya cuma mau pesan Ayam goreng 1, Nila bakar 1, Koloke 1, Udang Bakarnya 1, teruss hmm Special Cheese Pizza nya 1, Puding Cherrynya 1, Puding Anggurnya 1, Puding Lemonnya 1, terus minumnya Air putih aja biar sehat" kata Sakura Panjang di kali lebar = Luas.

Mendengar jawabannya, author pun bersweatdrop ria. "Heh Thor mau pesen gak?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ya... Emm.. Mas saya mau pesan Nasi Goreng Thailand sama Sapi lada hitam aja deh" kata Author ( Readers : Wahh~ Author ternyata ga rakus ya...! ) "Hmmm... Sekalian ditambahin kaya pesenannya mbak tadi... jadi pesenannya mbak tadi jadi 2 masing masing makanan ditambah Nasi Goreng Thailand 1 dan Sapi Lada Hitam nya 1" lanjut Author. Jiahh ternyata sama aja kayak Sakura... Lebih rakus malahan -_- ...

"Ya udah, itu aja mas.. Tolong di kirim ke Distrik Uchiha Blok A , nomor 1, Kelurahan Uchiha, Negara Konoha. Makasih ya mas... And GPL" ujar Sakura..

TING TONG... TING TONG

Cepet amat +_+.. "Ya" Sakura membukakan pintu. "Ini mbak makanan yang anda pesan, total semuanya 1.250.300,-" kata orang itu sambil memberi kan bill nya.

"Tunggu ya thor, aku mau minta uang dulu sama Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura. "Ahh Sakura, aku makannya di rumah aja ya! Aku mau kerja dulu.. Jaa~" ucap sang author sambil meninggalkan dunia maksudnya rumah sang uchiha bungsu dengan maksud kabur."Jaa~" Tak taukah kau Sakura, ada harimau yang siap menerkammu sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura. "Hn" Sahut Sasuke. "Ini silahkan dibayar" Sakura menyerahkan billnya dengan cengiran khasnya. "Hn.. Ayo ke bawah" Sasuke mulai meneliti bill tersebut. Membaca dengan seksama...

1...

2 ...

3..

"SAKURA, APA SAJA YANG KAMU PESAN HAH?" marah Sasuke. "Heeeheehehehe~ Sasuke-kun kan baik" ujar Sakura. Dengan Berat badan, maksudnya hati, Sasuke pun membayar bill tersebut. Setelah itu akhirnya mereka makan bareng juga.. hahahh pasangan yang aneh #ditipuk laptop.

"Sekarang mau apa lagi Saku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal. "Hhahaha~ Aku mau pulang... Jaa~~" jawab Sakura sambil berlalu dari rumah Sasuke. Malangnya nasibmu Sasuke ahhahaaahhhahha

( Sasuke : Diem lu thor. Author : :P Wekkkk )

... Nah itulah sedikit cerita tentang kemalangan Sasuke wkkwkwkkw...

~THE END~

OMAKE

Seementara itu di lain tempat terdengar suara suara yang ga enak didengar dan dijamin buat telinga sakit.

"YAK.. DIJUAL, DIJUAL... Ada tas, sandal, Iphone 5 dan masih banyak lagi hanya dengan setengah harga" Teriak author yang sedang berjualan di kuburan. "Ngapain lu thor?" tanya Sakura yang kebetulan lewat. "Jualan lah" jawab author santai... Sakura pun ber sweatdrop ria melihat author yang berjualan di kuburan.

Tunggu tunggu sepertinya Sakura kenal sandal itu deh! "AUTHORR~ ITUKAN SANDALKU!" teriak Sakura dengan TOA-nya.. Padahal sandalnya dah jebol _-_ "AMPUNNNN" dan akhirnya terjadi lah kejar kejaran antara kucing dan anjing di kuburan.

~THE END~

Gomen kalo aneh.. ini fanfic yang mengandung humor yang pertama kali saya buat...  
Tidak terima flame tapi menerima saran yang membangun.. ff ini sudah pernah saya publish, katanya ff saya membuat sakit mata, oleh karna itu saya perbaiki... Tapi kalo masih sakit mata ga usah dibaca juga gapapa ^^... Review Please...


End file.
